Cafeteria
by Cards
Summary: He sat in the cafetria, smiling as he heard heels clicking on the tiles. She grinned sitting next to him and kissing him lightly Spotoc


Sean Conlon sighed, his blonde hair flopping in his face as he leaned against the cafeteria table, he arched his neck back trying to ease the ache. Ocean blue eyes flickered around looking at the ceiling, he smiled slightly pulling his lips apart gently revealing his slightly crooked and discolored teeth. He breathed in, completely at peace with him self.

His eyes closed as he arched his back a little more, his tee shirt creeping up his stomach slightly, showing his thin ribs and sad attempts at a six pack sparse hairs decorated his lower abdomen. Hairs that at least twenty girls had playfully kissed down on their way to better things.

He smiled hearing heels clicking on the linoleum, though he was sure that the school had simply gotten some plastic fake of linoleum and saved the money for a new snack machine in the teachers lounge. They had certainly not put it into books or teachers.

His eyes opened as a girl slid beside him, her hand gently rested on his shoulder. "Hey" Her voice is slightly accented, and her eyes are lightly grinning with her mouth as she leans over and kisses him gently, her lip stick pressed gently on his own dark lips. "Why you here? You should be getting home."

"Don't wanna go home" He muttered softly, pushing up on his elbows. "Wanna go with you" His voice is light and joking, but his eyes hide fear. "You know I never do."

She leans against him lightly sighing. "Well, my mama likes you" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, brown hair spilling over her shoulder on to his.

"You're mama likes everyone" He started, smiling down onto her wide brown eyes. "As long as they're catholic and can be charming in Spanish."

"And she hasn't found them in my bed." She added grinning. "And your very charming, but your Spanish sucks" She laughed feeling his arm around her shoulder, rubbing the bare skin lightly.

"You should wear a longer shirt" He said off hand. "Its getting colder out." He turned to her and smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "Goosebumps aren't nearly as sexy as you think."

Her caramel skin reflected the red of the exit sign. The only light in the room, there was some light streaming in from the hall, but the light didn't reach the two, falling short just a few feet of their shoes. "You seem to enjoy seeing my skin" She laughed lightly.

"I care about you more then I care about seeing your arms and legs" He said practically.

"So what happened?" She asked softly, her arm reached around and playing with his blonde hair lightly.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head to look at her, eyes combing over her beautiful face.

"What's making you come to my house?" Her full lips brushed against his forehead, in a startlingly motherly gesture.

"Fighting" He whispers looking up at her, eyes clear as he gazes up into her own chocolate brown orbs. She smiles softly, her lips curling back sympathetically.

"Don't worry." She smiled "Lets go, don't want to get caught in traffic." As they stand he sees a girl, resembling more of a porcelain doll then a person. His smile grows as he walks to her, hugging her close, desperately burying his head in her shoulder, clothed in a white fuzzy hoodie. His hair fell onto her shoulder, and his lips gently stroked against her neck as he pulled away.

"Blackie" He smiles, kissing her joy fully. "Great to see you"

Blackjack smiles kissing him back and then pulling away hugging Magic to her softly. Magic grins, always on edge with her, not quite sure what is going on in the girl's head. She can not see her owne beauty but can always be reminded of this other girl's.

"I'm going over to Magic's for Dinner" He says smiling and kissing Blackjack again "I'll call you when I get home." He says again stroking her hair as he heads off to the car. Magic smiles standing still after.

"You don't have to worry you know" She says quickly. "I mean I don't want to… I have a…"

"I know" Blackjack says, pushing back a strand of black hair.

Magic smiles running after Spot yelling about how he better not take her car.

Blackjack sighed, it was hard being the girlfriend of the most beautiful boy in the school, especially when his best friend was the sexiest girl in the school. The light hit the back of her hair as she sighed watching the two of them and smiling slightly.


End file.
